


The Three Bad Wolves

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bottom Nick Burkhardt, Fluff, Hurt Nick Burkhardt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, One Shot, Top Monroe, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Monroe and Nick had been secretly dating for weeks. When Angelina finds out...she doesn't take it very well.This is basically my take on the episode.





	The Three Bad Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after re-watching season one. This is based off of season one, episode six, The Three Bad Wolves. I hope you enjoy.

“He’s killed more of our ancestors than I can count. How can you know him, how can you even talk to him?” Angelina said, pacing the room. 

“Well, it’s complicated. Nick and I are-” Monroe was cut off by Hap. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“He’s a grimm!” Angelina shouted angrily. 

“What? No, he’s a cop,” Hap said trying to calm Angelina down. 

“Monroe, tell her she’s wrong.” Hap finished. 

“She’s not.” Monroe said guiltily looking back a Nick who was holding his shoulder in pain. 

“He’s a cop and a grimm...is that legal?” Hap said, confused. 

“Is anyone going to explain to me why I’m not arresting her for assaulting a police officer?” Nick said, annoyed. 

“I was protecting my brother!” Angelina yelled. 

“Yeah, and your boyfriend.” Hap pointed out to Angelina. 

“Ex.” Monroe pointed out turning to look at Nick who had a hurt look on his face. 

“Ex. It was a long time ago.” Monroe said gently. 

“Okay, you know what, this-this is insane. Three blutbaden in a room with one grim and we are all having a little chat. We should be having dinner.” Angelina growled. 

“You will not touch Nick. Also, he’s not that kind.” Monroe said, growling the first part as he stepped closer to Nick. 

Angelina scoffed. 

“Why are you trying to protect him. He’s a grimm!” She yelled. 

“He’s my grimm!” Monroe yelled, his eyes flashing red. 

Nick gently placed his hand on Monroe shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. 

Monroe’s eyes flashed back to normal and he tilted his head to look at Nick. Monroe smiled slightly and nodded, telling Nick he was okay and that he was calm. 

When Monroe turned his head back to see Angelina, he quickly realized that Angelina was going to attack.

Angelina rushed forward, growling as she made her way to Nick. 

Monroe grabbed her and flung her onto her back as Hap quickly stood up from his chair. 

“Whoa, both of you, calm down!” Hap yelled. 

Angelina stood up, her expression wounded. 

“Why are you protecting him?” She asked. 

Monroe glanced back at Nick, his expression once again softening. 

“He’s my boyfriend.” 

~

After Angelina finally calmed down (barley), she went to get a drink, Hap following closely behind. 

While she was gone, Monroe finally got to look over Nick’s injuries. 

“Come here.” Monroe said and lead Nick to the couch. 

Nick sat down and Monroe knelt down in front of him, staring at the cuts on his forehead that had stopped bleeding. 

“Let me go get the first aid kit, I will be right back, I promise.” Monroe said and quickly ran to the bathroom. When he returned, Nick was slumped on the couch, his head resting in his hand. 

“Are you okay?” Monroe asked gently as he once again knelt down to look over all of Nick’ injuries. 

Nick nodded though his wince gave away that he was not. 

“Come here.” Monroe said gently. 

Nick scooted closer and Monroe gently kissed him on the forehead. 

“I’m so sorry about all of this.” Monroe mumbled.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t want any of this to happen.” Nick said tiredly. 

Monroe gently cleaned Nick up and wrapped his arm in gauze. 

“It’s just a sprain, but please be careful with it. If you treat it badly it could get worse.” Monroe gently explained. 

“Okay, thank you.” Nick said, his eyes showing how much he really appreciated it. 

Monroe smiled before gently picking Nick up and carrying him to their shared bedroom. 

Nick slumped in his arms, content with being carried. 

Monroe gently laid Nick down on the bed before shutting off the light and laying down beside him. 

“Goodnight, Nick, I love you.” Monroe said gently, placing a kiss on Nick’s lips. 

“Goodnight, Monroe. I love you so much more.” Nick said before drifting asleep. 

“Not possible.” Monroe said before joining him.


End file.
